Tercera cita
by mutemuia
Summary: De cómo Kyoko y Ren llegaron a la tercera cita.
1. Primera

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Bueno, ya sabemos que _Skip Beat_ no es mío… Y que jamás lo será… *buaaah*

* * *

 **TERCERA CITA**

 **PRIMERA**

Por algún milagro de los que estadísticamente tienen que existir, Tsuruga Ren se había atrevido a pedirle una cita-cita a Mogami Kyoko. Y por otro milagro, totalmente fuera de la escala, ella había dicho que sí.

De resultas de esta conjunción cósmica de imposibilidades astronómicas, tenemos a dos bobos volviéndose locos de la cabeza.

Porque Ren nunca antes había tenido que preocuparse en interesar a una chica, y Kyoko era la primera vez que tenía una cita.

Ah, pero es que no era una cita cualquiera, no…

Era La Primera Cita, con mayúsculas.

Porque La Primera Cita no era solo una cita y ya. Nooooo. En la primera cita tenía que decidirse si la otra persona te resultaba lo bastante interesante para que hubiera una segunda cita. Y no es como si ellos dos fueran dos extraños tratando de impresionar al otro. Se conocían demasiado bien para eso. Ya pasaba el año y medio largo desde aquella vez que Ren puso a Kyoko de patitas en la calle, y casi un año que cada uno de estos dos tontos había reconocido que se moría por el otro… Pero sí… Era una cita-cita… Ren por una vez le había echado valor y se había dejado de verdades disfrazadas, y ni siquiera a alguien como Kyoko le había quedado ninguna duda. Sería una cita formal. Romántica.

Aunque le había llevado dos patéticos intentos, y para que quedara bien claro, Ren acabó soltándole a Kyoko lo siguiente:

—No es una cena. Aunque comeremos. Tampoco es un compromiso social. Aunque espero que no faltes. En ningún caso y de ninguna de las maneras, es una cena senpai-kohai. Es una cita. Tú y yo… A solas… A la luz de las velas… Con música de violines…

—Ah —respondió ella. Más que nada porque su cerebro había entrado en combustión espontánea.

—¿Saldrás conmigo? —pero hasta las neuronas fritas de Kyoko notaron cómo la voz le falló al final.

Veinte eternos segundos de silencioso suplicio más tarde, ella despegó la vista de los cordones de sus deportivas, alzó la cabeza y susurró:

—Sí…

La sonrisa de Ren fue tal que pensó que iba quedarse ciega.

* * *

Incomodidades aparte, manos sudorosas, bocas secas, nudo en la garganta (Kyoko) y más de una copa de vino temblequeteante (Ren), la cena transcurrió bien, velas y violines incluidos. Ren comió (sí, de verdad), Kyoko también. Más que nada por llenar con comida los tensos silencios del principio. En el fondo, ninguno de los dos se creía que esto (La Primera Cita) estaba pasando de verdad… Ninguno quería fastidiarla y estaban más callados que de costumbre. Ni el educado encanto de Ren ni la verborrea nerviosa de Kyoko se lucían esa noche. Pero no podían seguir callados todo el rato o esto sería un desastre… El trabajo era un tema seguro. "Nada de asustarla, Ren", se decía, "Trabajo, pues".

Si lo miras bien, parecía su charla de siempre, pero que en otro contexto totalmente inusual, se revelaba diferente. Y partiendo de la seguridad de hablar de sus profesiones, pronto Ren (un casi desconocido Ren) le estaba contando anécdotas del trabajo, a cada cual más loca. Kyoko se llevaba las manos al vientre, o se tapaba la boca, incapaz ya de disimular las carcajadas, olvidándose del maldito muro que ella había erigido entre los dos, porque su senpai era un payaso. Que era un bromista (normalmente a sus expensas), no era nuevo. Pero que se le diera tan bien contar tonterías, gesticulando e impostando voces, era toda una novedad. Le contó de una actriz demasiado pegajosa, inmune a las miradas petrificantes de Yashiro, y que no tenía ningún respeto ni consideración por el espacio personal. Su paciencia y su cortesía rozaban ya sus límites y Ren se vio obligado a tomar medidas desesperadas. Pues bien, dado que el ajo japonés quedaba descartado porque ni repite ni causaba mal aliento, Ren había recurrido a la cebolla, mucho más fácil de conseguir en cualquier tienda de abastos. Diez minutos antes de entrar al set, sentado en el coche, ante los ojos abiertos como platos de Yashiro, le pegó un buen mordisco a la cebolla. Cruda. Los vapores picantes le llegaron inmediatamente a los ojos, pero le dio otro mordisco. Valiente él. Y lloroso también. Porque las lágrimas le salían solitas mientras se la comía. Yashiro le animaba y alzaba el pulgar mientras con la otra mano se tapaba la nariz. Ese día, ciertamente hubo más NG's de la cuenta por parte de la mencionada actriz, que no cesaba de recular para atrás en cuanto se acercaba a Ren, pero bien valían los retrasos, porque en cuanto terminaban de rodar, la loca se mantenía a respetuoso metro y medio de él… O puede que dos…

También le contó de la vez en que estaban grabando, y su compañero, resfriadísimo, se mantenía en pie por un esfuerzo semi-consciente de voluntad. Pues al desdichado se le empezó a resbalar un moco por la nariz. Lentamente… El pobre la tenía ya tan en carne viva (bajo el maquillaje) que ni cuenta se dio… La cosa es que tomó a Ren por sorpresa y no pudo evitar la cara de asco. Era horrible ver esa cosa verde y viscosa saliendo de su guarida, haciéndose cada vez más larga… Y mientras tanto, él intentando decir sus líneas… Pero al final, quedó bien y todo, porque al director le gustó la escena grabada. De espaldas a los demás, Ren le pasaba disimuladamente un pañuelo a su compañero…

La cena termina y Ren acompaña a Kyoko a la puerta del Darumaya. El corazón de la muchacha va a mil por hora sin tener ni idea de que al de Ren le pasa lo mismo. Porque ahora viene la despedida. ¡La despedida! Ah, pero es una primera cita, y Ren no quiere arriesgarse ni asustar a Kyoko con la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Al menos, no todavía. Quiere asegurarse de que habrá una segunda cita. Así que de un manotazo mental, Ren descarta todas las posibles despedidas en las que se involucre la posibilidad de besar a Kyoko y se despide con un arco, una sonrisa que Kyoko pudo ver en la oscuridad y un "Buenas noches, Mogami-san" que Kyoko acertó a corresponder con un bajito "Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san".

Ren no tiene forma de saber que Kyoko se sintió en parte aliviada y en parte ¿decepcionada?

Ah, demonios, ¿pues no quería que la besara?

* * *

Primera cita, hecho.


	2. Después

_Ejem… Para no variar, esto me está quedando largo, así que partiré la historia por tiempos._

* * *

 **DESPUÉS**

 **(Después de la primera y antes de la segunda)**

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, sin respetar el plazo casi legal de las 24 horas post-cita (porque no hay que parecer demasiado ansioso ni desesperado…), Ren le envía un sms a Kyoko. La muchacha poco había dormido pensando en que había tenido una cita real con el hombre que amaba. ¡Una cita! Una parte de ella seguía sin creérselo y la otra parte estaba aterrorizada con qué iba a pasar después. ¿Volvería a pedirle salir? ¿Y si no le gustó salir con ella? ¿Y si descubrió que era una chica aburrida? ¿Y si lo llenó de vergüenza salir con una chica como ella? Por los dioses…, ¿dónde fue que guardó su pasaporte?

Menos mal que en ese momento, antes de volverse más loca, sonó el timbre de mensaje entrante.

 _—Me lo pasé muy bien anoche. Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo._

Kyoko sonrió mientras escribía. ¡Bien! No tendría que abandonar el país…

 _—Yo también. Fue una noche estupenda._

 _—¿Estás libre el sábado?_

A Kyoko casi se le cae el teléfono al suelo. ¿¡Le estaba pidiendo otra cita!? Nooo… Seguramente le ha entendido mal.

 _—Solo hasta las tres. ¿Por?_

 _—Para que salgamos otra vez. Pensé que estaba claro._

 _—No, Tsuruga-san, no estaba claro. Por lo que yo sé, podría haberlo preguntado por cualquier cosa…_

Ren puso los ojos en blanco. Pero si solo le faltaba ponerse un cartel en la cabeza que dijera: "Quiero que Kyoko sea mi novia". Impaciente, siguió escribiendo.

 _—Ah, fallo mío, Mogami-san. El sábado te recojo a las nueve bien temprano para nuestra segunda cita._

Pero la respuesta no llegaba.

Ren estaba a punto de estirar el brazo para comprobar si había cobertura cuando por fin llegó el 'bip'.

 _—De acuerdo. Hasta el sábado entonces._

Y en dos puntos de la ciudad de Tokyo, pudo escucharse:

—¡Dijo que sí!

—¡Dije que sí!

* * *

La Segunda Cita.

La Segunda Cita también es muy importante. Si has logrado causar buena impresión en La Primera, servirá para que la otra persona confirme su opinión de ti como compatible o aceptable. O por el contrario, si algo ha salido mal, esta es tu oportunidad (quizás la única) para conseguir cambiar esa percepción errónea que tiene de ti.

Pero es también en La Segunda Cita, cuando las dos personas aceptan sin palabras que se ha producido un cambio en su relación y que hay algo nuevo entre los dos. Es la aceptación tácita de que ven a la otra como posible futura pareja y compañero sentimental. Significa que han dejado de considerarse amigos o conocidos (o senpai y kohai), y van un paso más allá… Es casi como si entornaras las puertas del corazón a la otra persona, solo un poquito, te asomaras y le dijeras 'Quiero saber más de ti' y 'Quiero que me conozcas'. Y ese, señoras, es el momento de empezar con las verdades.

Con la tranquilidad de haber asegurado (¡desde ya!) su cita para el sábado con Kyoko, Ren estuvo pensando seriamente la semana entera en todo el asunto de cortar la maraña de mentiras en las que se enredó él mismo. Si quería tener una oportunidad real con Kyoko, debía ser sincero de una vez por todas y dejarse de secretos. Es un riesgo. Un riesgo que debe enfrentar, porque Kyoko siempre ha sido de afectos y odios francos y evidentes. Si Kyoko decide odiarle, él no podrá más que hacerse a un lado y contentarse con seguirla amando desde lejos. Porque una relación verdadera, una relación sincera, no puede construirse sobre secretos ni mentiras. Y saben los dioses que él tiene mucho qué contarle a Kyoko.

* * *

Por su parte, la muchacha pasó la semana flotando en nubes de color de rosa. ¡Una Segunda Cita! Tsuruga Ren, ESE Tsuruga Ren, quería volver a salir con ella. En una cita. ¿Pero qué veía en ella? Una chica normal, del montón, aburrida y sin ningún atractivo saliendo con el hombre más guapo de todo Japón… Sí, sí… Di lo que quieras, pero era él quien le había pedido salir… ¡Las dos veces! ¿Será que le gustaría a él? ¿Le gustaría de verdad una chica como ella?

Era viernes y venía Kyoko de sus clases del instituto. Se encaminaba a Love Me para enfundarse su maldición rosa justo cuando el peso del mundo cayó sobre su corazón. No. Ella no podía gustarle. De ninguna manera. Él quería a la otra. La chica de secundaria. Su corazón pertenecía a otra y ella estaba en medio…

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué entonces quería salir con ella? ¿Por qué fingía que le gustaba si él ya amaba a otra?

Se detuvo en seco justo antes de doblar una esquina.

Tsuruga-san era un playboy y estaba jugando con su pobre corazón.

Era eso.

Solo un pasatiempo hasta que esa chica le dijera que sí…

Eso era ella.

Tenía que terminar con esto. Tenía que cancelar la cita.

Tenía que poner un mundo entero de separación entre los dos.

Pero como siempre, a los dioses les divierte jugar con los pobres y sencillos mortales, porque mientras Kyoko intentaba recomponer su desdichado corazón con los pedacitos diminutos a los que había quedado reducido, el causante de su sufrimiento dobló la esquina. Junto a él, venía Yashiro, que la saludó como siempre con alegría. A Ren le brillaron los ojos. Pero Kyoko no lo vio.

Bastante tenía ella con estar sujetando furias y rencores que luchaban por zafarse de su agarre y atacar al hombre alto que tenían enfrente. "Playboy…", siseaban mientras estiraban sus pequeñitas manos como garras queriendo hacerlo pedazos y desgarrarle la garganta a zarpazos.

—El uniforme del instituto te sienta muy bien, Mogami-san —le dijo él, recorriéndola apreciativamente con la mirada, lo que hizo que Kyoko se enfureciera aún más.

Encima eso… Burlándose de ella en su propia cara… "Playboy…", seguían susurrando sus pequeñas criaturas mientras ella las refrenaba y tiraba de sus correas. En su frente palpitaba una vena de orgullo herido y de mujer utilizada. Entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo y le contestó, rechinando los dientes:

—Sí, bueno, Tsuruga-san, eso se lo dirás a todas…

Ren arqueó una ceja, intrigado y dolido por la actitud de Kyoko. ¿A qué venía esa hostilidad? ¿A qué demonios venía ese comentario?

—¿A todas? —le replicó él, inclinando la cabeza, intentando ver sus ojos—. Disculpa, Mogami-san, pero tú eres la única chica de secundaria que conozco...

Bien, en ese momento pasaron cuatro cosas:

\- Kyoko levantó la cabeza de golpe, abrió los ojos, y se quedó paralizada.

\- El grito de "¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!" dentro de su cabeza casi la deja sorda.

\- Sus furias y rencores decidieron retirarse a rincones más oscuros y seguros.

\- Una imagen del pollo Bo (ella) apareció en su mente. Llevaba toga negra y birrete, como si fuera un profesor de esos ingleses, con gafas redondas, muy grandes, y un puntero de madera en la mano (ala) con el que iba señalando con gran énfasis y aspavientos lo que había escrito (en letras enormes) en la pizarra tras él:

Chica de secundaria + Cuatro años de diferencia + Amor secreto de Tsuruga Ren = Mogami Kyoko.

Chica de secundaria…

Mogami Kyoko…

Chica de secundaria…

Mogami Kyoko…

Chica de secundaria…

Chica de secundaria…

Chica de secundaria…

Ren estaba preocupado… Kyoko se había quedado de repente inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. No escuchaba, su voz no le llegaba. Se situó frente a ella, pasando la mano frente a sus ojos. Sin reacción.

Estaba ausente.

Sintió miedo.

¿Qué le ocurría a su Kyoko? ¿Qué había dicho él para que ella reaccionara así? Ella ya venía enojadísima por algo, seguro. Podía verlo, leerlo en su postura y en sus ojos llenos de fuego… Y esa respuesta que ella le dio, que se sintió como un latigazo… ¿Pero qué le sucedía?

Pero justo cuando rozó su mejilla, ella volvió. En sus ojos brilló de nuevo la chispa de la consciencia y luego la sorpresa al verlo tan cerca. Y aquí pasó algo digno de mención. En cualquier otro momento de esta relación senpai/kohai, Kyoko hubiera dado un brinco hacia atrás tan grande y aparatoso que la mano de Ren se hubiera quedado acariciando el aire. Pero para sorpresa de Ren (y maravilla de Yashiro), con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, Kyoko tomó con delicadeza su mano y la apartó de su mejilla. La situó sobre el pecho de Ren y retiró lentamente la suya. Cerró los ojos, inspiró, y cuando los abrió, sonrió. Esa sonrisa que Ren adoraba, suave, cálida y llena de luz. Se dejó llenar por su calor mientras la miraba a los ojos, hundiéndose en la miel de su mirada. Pero entonces Yashiro carraspeó y tuvo que acordarse de la hora y decirle a Ren que ya llegaban tarde.

—Nos vemos mañana, Tsuruga-san —le dijo ella antes de hacer un arco de despedida.

Algo dentro de Ren, brincó en su pecho. La cita se mantenía. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la había enojado, ya no estaba ahí. Su ira se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Pero ahora había otra cosa en sus ojos… Algo distinto en Kyoko a lo que Ren no sabía ponerle nombre…

—Espero ansioso nuestra segunda cita, Mogami-san —respondió él, haciendo un arco a su vez.

En cuanto Kyoko desapareció de su vista, un Yashiro al borde del infarto lo tomó de las solapas, lo zarandeó y casi le gritó:

—¿¡Se-Se-Se… Segunda!? ¡¿Y cuándo demonios fue la primera?!


	3. Segunda

_Gracias a los usuarios no registrados por sus comentarios._

* * *

 **SEGUNDA**

Y por fin llegó La Segunda Cita.

Evidentemente Kyoko no durmió…

No es que tampoco estuviera durmiendo muy bien… Eso para empezar… Porque si ya le parecía surrealista que Tsuruga Ren le pidiera una cita, y además una segunda, la posibilidad (demostrada matemáticamente por el pollo Bo) de que ella fuera esa chica de secundaria, arrancó de sus ojos los velos de la ignorancia y la ceguera.

Oh, sí…

Por fin.

Ahora se daba cuenta…

Ahora podía ver con toooda claridad. Sí, todos aquellos momentos en los que su corazón empezó a galopar como manada de potros salvajes desbocados (permítanme la hipérbole) eran reales. ¡Eran reales! No era el playboy (pero sí), sino el hombre enamorado. ¿En serio? Sí, en serio. Tooodas esas veces que el Emperador de la Noche aparecía e intentaba seducirla con su mirada y con esa voz que hacía que le temblara hasta la columna vertebral.

Por ella… Por Mogami Kyoko, estudiante de secundaria, actriz novel y trabajadora incansable. Y miembro nº 1 de la Sección Love Me. Eso. No nos olvidemos de ese detalle.

Pues claro que él callaba.

Más que nada porque si en aquel entonces hubiera abierto la boca, ella se hubiera echado a correr hasta llegar a China sin necesidad de medio alternativo de transporte. Eso o, poseída por sus furias y rencores, se hubiera convertido en un kaiju cual Godzilla y hubiera destruido todo lo que hallase a su paso.

Tanto tiempo observándola y amándola sin decir nada, pendiente de ella, como su respetable senpai.

Tanto tiempo…

* * *

Kyoko, desvelada y resignada a utilizar un corrector antiojeras por la mañana, no puede evitar volver una y otra vez a la revelación de Bo. La pone en duda, la cuestiona, la vuelve a aceptar, así durante toda la noche. ¡Era ella! ¿Era ella? ¡Pues claro que era ella! ¿Pero cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo eso delante de sus narices? ¿Estaba ciega o qué? Sííí… Ciega, torpe y testaruda, como seguramente diría alguna canción… Eso y más había sido ella. Se había empeñado tanto y tanto en odiar la noción misma del amor, convirtiéndose de paso en el miembro fundador de la infausta Sección Love Me, para acabar enamorada hasta las trancas de su senpai, que había ido rompiendo, él solito, uno a uno los candados que protegían su maltrecho corazón. Y justo cuando ya se había empezado a resignar a la idea de que un hombre como él jamás pondría sus ojos en una chica como ella, va y le pide una cita. ¡Una cita! Y no solo eso, sino que va y le pide otra… ¡Dos citas!

Para acabar descubriendo que había estado celosa de sí misma todo este tiempo…

Si lo piensa bien… Es que es para darse auto-cogotazos… ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando para no darse cuenta?

¿Pero cómo había sido tan tonta? Ah, sí… Love Me, abandono, su madre, Shotaro, baja autoestima…

Y así toda la noche… Una y otra vez…

Y justo mientras estiraba el brazo para apagar la impertinente melodía que decía que ya eran las siete de la mañana, asumió la trascendental verdad que se ocultaba tras sus reiterados razonamientos.

Él la amaba.

Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Decididamente, eso es ir con ventaja a una cita…

* * *

Kyoko es de las que prefiere bañarse por la noche, pero decidió darse una ducha rápida para borrar las telarañas de la vigilia forzosa. Justo cuando se estaba secando, recibió un mensaje.

 _—Mogami-san, muy buenos días. Espero no despertarte. Ponte ropa cómoda y deportivas. Vamos a caminar. Nos vemos en un rato._

¿En un rato? Si todavía quedaba más de hora y media para las nueve. ¡Y ya estaba despierto! ¿Será que él tampoco durmió mucho anoche? ¿Será que está nervioso por la cita?

Pues mira tú por dónde… Kyoko acertó…

Claro que Ren estaba nervioso. Hoy iba a jugarse el todo por el todo. Iba a arriesgar lo que estaba creciendo entre ellos por la verdad. Pero es que ella se merecía la verdad. Y si la conocía algo, y la conocía bien…, cuanto más tiempo pasase sería peor. Ella no le perdonaría y le juraría odio eterno.

Le convertiría en el nuevo Shotaro… En el hombre que se burló de ella.

Y eso sí que no… Antes muerto que metido en el mismo saco que ese…

* * *

A Kyoko la esperaba un Tsuruga Ren en vaqueros, camiseta, gorra y gafas de sol. Apoyado con gesto casual sobre el capó de su coche, irradiaba despreocupada sensualidad. A ver… Despreocupada sensualidad, porque este hombre no sabía lo que despertaba en Kyoko. Él, que tanto se preocupaba por que Kyoko no lo miraba con otros ojos que los de una diligente kohai… No, él no tenía ni idea, pero estaba claro para ella que verlo así, tan... él..., hacía que esa parte de su cerebro que se especializaba en la creación de imágenes calenturientas (y francamente infrautilizada hasta hace bien poco) trabajara a toda máquina sin su permiso y le provocara calores y colores…

Y más si se iba a pasar toda la mañana sonriéndole así…

¿Pero cómo no entendía esa sonrisa antes?

* * *

El plan de Ren era pasar la mañana en el Parque Mizumoto, una de las zonas verdes más grandes de Tokyo. El parque era prácticamente un jardín botánico y reserva ornitológica, y contaba además con el estanque pluvial que abastecía de agua a la mitad de los jardines de la ciudad y de horas de asueto a pescadores y jubilados. Y con campos de flores, de lirios e iris, hermosos e inmensos, pero era el millar de árboles de sakura los que atraían a miles de visitantes en cada hanami.

La elección había sido muy meditada. Y tres eran las razones principales de Ren para elegir este parque.

Primero, le ofrecía la oportunidad de pasear con Kyoko. Pero de pasear como una pareja más por el parque, haciéndose la ilusión de que Kyoko era su novia. Hey, pero escuchen, al menos sí que era de verdad su cita…

También quería que le recordara a Karuizawa, cuando aquella mañana se encontraron en el bosque, cuando las cosas estaban tensas entre los dos porque ella le ocultó todo el asunto del acoso, y encima había tenido que venir a su rescate el desgraciado de Fuwa Sho. Quería que recordara Karuizawa porque fue una de las veces que perpetuó su mentira, que se enredó más y más en esas cuerdas, cuando le dijo que Corn vivía, que sus alas habían crecido y que por fin volaba.

Pero sobre todo, quería que le recordara al bosque de su infancia, aquel bosque donde hace doce años un hilo rojo unió sus destinos. Quería que recordara al Corn niño y que lo viera a él. Quería que el bosque, con su magia, ayudara a Kyoko a asimilar la pérdida y el engaño, y —los dioses lo quieran— entenderle y perdonarle.

* * *

Ciertamente, los ojos de Kyoko empezaron a buscar hadas danzando entre las flores y duendes entre los árboles. Su rostro, como siempre que volvía a la naturaleza, no escondía esa expresión de maravilla y perpetuo asombro. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción y el corazón de Kuon se regocijaba por poder darle esa alegría.

El parque era enorme y Kyoko quería recorrerlo todo. Comieron dulces (sí, Ren también) bajo los árboles, pasearon junto al estanque, observaron a los niños perseguir a las mariposas con ganas de unirse a ellos…

Y finalmente, sentados bajo la fronda umbrosa de los cerezos, Ren le contó la historia de un niño que no quiso hacer llorar a una niña. Y cómo ese niño luego se convirtió en un monstruo que tuvo que ocultarse tras un personaje de ficción para seguir vivo. Pero también le habló de cómo se volvió a encontrar con aquella niña, y de la luz que trajo con ella, agrietando esa máscara, esa mentira, hasta obligarle —sin saberlo ella— a enfrentarse a la persona que fue una vez y a la que era hoy. Le contó cómo esa niña, que ya era una hermosa mujer, lo rescataba de la oscuridad una y mil veces y él no hacía más que enredarse en sus mentiras más y más. Le dijo que estaba aterrorizado de que ella le odiara y que temía que jamás pudiera encontrar en su corazón el perdón para él.

Desde que Ren empezó a hablar, Kyoko ahogó un gemido, se llevó las manos al pecho, y se mordía el labio inferior. Casi se había olvidado de respirar, y en sus ojos danzaba el brillo de unas lágrimas no derramadas. Pero cuando Ren calló y se quitó las dichosas gafas de sol, ella tuvo que contener el impulso de tocarlo, porque él miraba al suelo, con los hombros vencidos y sin atreverse a levantar la vista hacia ella. Finalmente exhaló un suspiro y alzó la cabeza.

Y Kyoko vio los ojos de Corn. Su Corn.

Verdes como el bosque en primavera. Verdes como esmeraldas llenas de luz.

Su Corn.

Ren.

Kyoko empieza a hiperventilar y las lágrimas por fin caen. Ren se muerde las ganas de secar esas lágrimas con sus manos. Su corazón conserva la esperanza porque ella no lo mira con odio. Aún… Pero no habla. Sigue llorando, con la respiración acelerada, los puños prietos en su regazo.

—¿Kyoko-chan? —se atreve él a preguntar, usando el nombre de su infancia. El nombre que tantas veces ha querido usar…

El corazón de Kyoko va a la carrera, mientras en su cabeza, las ruedecillas de su mente se mueven a mil por hora…

—Lo sabía… —dice ella como en un suspiro, en voz tan baja que Ren casi no la escuchó—. Sabía que eras tú —a Ren se le escapó una exhalación del pecho, recordando de pronto, que debía seguir respirando. Ella niega con la cabeza—. Mejor dicho, quería suponer que eras tú… Pero me decía a mí misma que no era posible… Que en tu sangre tenía que haber sangre de hadas, que no podías ser tú. Que era tu herencia feérica… —y aquí sonrió. Una sonrisa triste—. Pero solo eran ilusiones de niña…

—Kyoko-chan, yo… —interviene Ren, pero ella le detiene con un gesto suave de su mano, sus ojos aún prendidos en los suyos.

—Y mira cómo son las cosas —Kyoko alza esa misma mano y la lleva a su mejilla. Ren cierra los ojos al sentirla sobre su piel—, mi Corn sigue cuidando de mí, con otro nombre, con otros ojos, pero aún a mi lado… —Ren toma la mano de Kyoko entre las suyas y deposita en ella un beso tierno, pálido reflejo de las turbulencias que agitan su corazón—. Oh, Corn, tenía tanto miedo de que estuvieras muerto…

Y es entonces cuando el silencioso llanto de Kyoko se torna incontenible, y sus hombros se agitan violentamente, y los sollozos reprimidos tanto tiempo salen por fin de su garganta. Ren tira de ella hacia sí, protegiéndola y escondiéndola del mundo entre sus brazos, brindándole una vez más consuelo, como siempre hizo Corn, pero también reprochándose ser el causante de las lágrimas de su Kyoko.

—Te he echado tanto de menos… —susurra ella sobre su pecho. Ren apoya su mejilla sobre su cabeza, sintiendo la caricia de sus cabellos.

—Yo también, Kyoko-chan… No sabes cuánto…

* * *

Pero el tiempo es un rufián que no perdona a nadie, y pronto llegó la hora de irse, porque Kyoko tenía que trabajar. Con los corazones ligeros, cada uno por distintas razones, se encaminaron a la salida principal. Había mucha más gente, parejas y familias sentadas sobre una manta, niños jugando y corriendo tras una pelota.

Y pasó lo que suele pasar en estos sitios… Un niño, uno más entre tantos, venía huyendo entre risas de su hermana. Y por mirar atrás, para ver cuánta distancia de ventaja le había sacado a su hermana, se estampó de frente con Kyoko, que a su vez iba ensimismada, asimilando que Ren y Corn eran la misma persona. De por sí, el impacto no fue nada del otro mundo. Un chiquillo de seis o siete años no podía hacerle mucho daño… Pero la cosa es que el niño llevaba en la mano, y en equilibrio precario, para ser precisos, un cucurucho de helado (tres bolas, vainilla, chocolate y chocolate. Sí, dos de chocolate). Pues el mencionado helado acabó redecorando la camiseta de Kyoko. Hermosos y pringosos tonos marrones se sumaban a su color original, mientras iban calando el tejido y el frío viscoso le llegaba a la piel. Pero no acabó ahí la cosa, no… Su hermana (la del niño, la que venía corriendo tras él), que se había detenido junto a ellos, observando el desperdicio de tres magníficas bolas de helado desaprovechadas, de repente se puso morada, con los labios apretados en una fina línea y el ceño fruncido. Con la primera arcada, alguien más avezado en estas lides infantiles hubiera puesto distancia. Pero Ren solo trataba con María-chan, así que su experiencia era muy limitada. Kyoko sí se hubiera dado cuenta, pero estaba ocupada quitándose el helado de encima y procurando que el pequeño no llorara por su pérdida. Así pues, llegó la segunda y la tercera arcada en sucesión rápida. Y a la cuarta, el vómito infantil (a chorro) bañó las deportivas de Ren, salpicando también las perneras de sus vaqueros, dejando muy claro que la niña había abusado hoy de mochis de todos los colores.

La madre de la criatura se deshizo en mil disculpas, avergonzada por el desastre ocasionado por sus hijos. Mientras Kyoko la tranquilizaba, a ella y a los dos críos, uno llorando por el helado perdido y la otra por el dolor de tripa, la señora pudo sentir una terrible hostilidad oculta tras el cristal de las gafas del hombre. Raro, porque sonreía.

Salieron los dos casi a la vez de los baños del parque empapados, en un vano intento por arreglar o disimular el desastre con sus ropas. Ella miró al siempre perfecto Tsuruga Ren hecho una pifia y con cierto tufillo a vómito infantil. Él miró a la muchacha, con la camiseta húmeda pegada al vientre, marrón más allá del remedio. Unas pintas magníficas, las de ellos dos… Y se echaron a reír. Del aspecto del otro, de lo ridículo de la situación, de los nervios acumulados, pero sobre todo, de la alegría de saberse importantes para el otro. De todo y de nada.

* * *

Una vez más, llega la despedida. Les llega el bullicio de las voces del Darumaya. Los japoneses almuerzan temprano, y el restaurante está lleno. Ellos van por el callejón, por la puerta de servicio. Están frente a frente, pensando en cómo despedirse. Es su segunda cita, después de todo. Ren no quiere pecar de audaz y Kyoko no tiene ni idea de qué hacer.

Él da un paso al frente, indeciso. Kyoko alza la cabeza, expectante.

Y una vez más, el beso que no fue beso se desvía a su mejilla. Sobre su piel, sus labios.

A Kyoko se le escapa un suspirito de ¿decepción? y Ren no pierde detalle de sus reacciones. Ella aún tiene cerrados los ojos y no hay esta vez signos de parálisis ni de pánico. Ni de ira. Cuando los abre, el oro y la esmeralda de nuevo se enlazan. Están cerca, muy cerca… Tan cerca que pueden sentir la respiración del otro.

—Buenas tardes, Kyoko-chan…

Y Kyoko, cuyas últimas veinticuatro horas han estado llenas de revelaciones, por fin se da cuenta.

Ahora sabe lo que es ese brillo que en ocasiones ve en sus ojos.

Hambre…

* * *

Tras la puerta, una ruborizadísima Kyoko se lleva las manos a las mejillas en un vano esfuerzo por sofocar ese fuego. No ayuda nada el que acabe de darse cuenta de que Ren —Corn— ya la besó en Guam.

Corn fue su primer beso.

Y se lo contó a Tsuruga Ren.

Que era Corn.

El protagonista de su primer beso.

Ren es su primer beso.

Ren…

Las rodillas se le aflojaron de mala manera.

* * *

Afuera, un hombre feliz se dirige a su coche. Las llaves giran veloces en sus dedos, y un tarareo alegre rebota en las paredes. Ren se da palmaditas mentales felicitándose por el paso de gigante en la aceptación de sus afectos y de su verdad, mientras empieza a planear cómo y cuándo pedirle La Tercera Cita. De repente se detiene y se lleva la mano al mentón, pensativo.

 _¿Eso fue decepción?_ _¿Acaso quería ella que yo la besara?_

* * *

Segunda cita, hecho.


	4. Antes

_Todavía no llegamos_ … ;)

* * *

 **ANTES**

 **(Después de la segunda y antes de la tercera)**

Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que en una tercera cita, el asunto se vuelve físico. Un roce casual de las manos, un mechón errante colocado tras la oreja, una pelusa inexistente en su americana. Unos dedos que te rozan, ligeros, leves, y que hacen que el corazón se te acelere, porque sabes —es ya La Tercera Cita— que quieres más. Ya no te bastan las miradas, ni las conversaciones ni las sonrisas, aunque las adores. No… Ahora quieres el alma abierta y su piel bajo tus manos. Quieres sentir su pulso rápido y veloz bajo la punta de tus dedos. Demonios, quieres ser tú el único que haga latir así su corazón…

La suave firmeza de su mano en la cintura, la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas, la intensidad de sus miradas, la cercanía de sus cuerpos… Se mueven… Se mueven al son de la música sin reparar en los ojos curiosos de aquellos que los observan. Cautivos de amor en un mundo perfecto donde solo existen ellos dos.

Kyoko y su príncipe de las hadas bailan.

* * *

 **Días antes**

Durante toda la semana, en LME no se había hablado más que de la próxima gala que el excéntrico de su presidente iba a celebrar con no se sabe qué pretexto. Bueno, sí… El pretexto se sabía: 20 de marzo, Día Mundial de la Felicidad. Porque felicidad era lo que quería Lory para todos los suyos. Aunque a unos les costara más que a otros…

Lory entendía mejor que nadie que ciertos viajes del corazón a través del dolor y la tristeza deben recorrerse a solas, pero siendo la única persona que sabía que el amor de Ren por la pequeña Mogami-kun era absolutamente correspondido, decidió forzar un poco la situación. Solo un poquito…

Así que los convocó una vez más en su despacho. Cuando Kyoko llegó, le recibió un Sebastian vestido de pretoriano romano, con su coraza de bronce y su casco emplumado. Se cuadró en posición de firmes al darle paso a la muchacha. Allí ya estaban Ren y Yashiro, con una sonrisa de bienvenida, y un Lory cual emperador romano, con su toga blanca con elaborados recamados púrpuras y dorados. Y no faltaba la corona de victorioso laurel ciñendo sus sienes. Recostado en el sofá frente a los otros dos, comía con desgana uvas y aceitunas. Y a juicio de Kyoko, con demasiada pantorrilla a la vista…

La sonrisa con que Ren la invitó a sentarse a su lado le redujo las rodillas a mantequilla, así que se apresuró a hacerlo antes de caerse, tropezar y hacer el ridículo.

Lory los observaba, con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose si lo que había visto era verdad o solo un producto de su sobrecargada imaginación. ¿Era cosa suya o el muchacho cada vez se ocultaba menos? Y la muchacha…, ¿realmente no se daba cuenta? Se incorporó en el sofá, apartando tales divagaciones y adoptando una postura más ortodoxa, y sin más preámbulos, abordó el objeto de la reunión.

—Ren, quiero que asistas a la gala… —y alargó la pausa, buscando el efecto dramático—. Con Mogami-kun.

Lory esperaba ceños fruncidos, protestas sin fin y puede que alguna amenaza velada a su integridad física. Pero no… No hubo nada de eso…

"Vale, aquí pasa algo…", pensó él.

Ignorando totalmente a Lory, Ren mira a Kyoko con los ojos llenos de calidez, y ella se ruboriza adorablemente, pero le sostiene la mirada. Lory se siente como el que se ha perdido tres episodios de su dorama favorito y no tiene ni pajolera idea de lo que está pasando con los personajes principales. Yashiro asiste al intercambio de miradas sin decir ni pío, pero con los ojitos bien abiertos.

—Mogami-san ya había aceptado acompañarme, jefe —declara Ren finalmente.

—¿Eh? —eso es todo lo que pudo replicar Lory.

—Que Mogami-san y yo iremos juntos… —explica Ren.

—Ah —acierta a decir Lory—. Muy bien… —Kyoko y Ren se le quedan mirando, como esperando alguna cosa más—. Pues eso era todo… —y les hace un gesto con las manos, despidiéndolos.

Los tres del sillón de enfrente se ponen pie. Desde su puesto de observación, Lory escucha cómo Ren le dice a la muchacha que él la alcanzará al plató donde trabaja hoy. ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? Y para su mayor sorpresa, Kyoko acepta el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa. ¡Sin protestar!

"Sip… Definitivamente, aquí pasa algo…", se dice Lory.

—Yashiro-kun. Por favor, quédate aquí un momento…

El desdichado Yashiro estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, creyéndose a salvo de su presidente. Pero no. Con el corazón en un puño, ve cómo Kyoko-chan y Ren se alejan charlando sin advertir que él queda atrás, solo e indefenso para enfrentarse a la ira de Takarada Lory.

Yashiro Yukihito tembló.

Lory lo mira, con esa expresión inescrutable que solo usa en los asuntos serios. Decidiendo aún si va a hacer sufrir un poco más al pobre mánager o si aliviará su sufrimiento dándole una muerte rápida. Al final se decide por una versión mixta.

—¿Tú sabías esto? —así, breve y directo.

—¿Lo del baile? Nooooo… —dice haciendo un gesto rápido con las manos, tan rápido que casi no le veían—. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —pregunta Lory, adelantando el torso y mesándose el bigote, claramente interesado por la nueva información que está a punto de obtener.

—Bueno, últimamente ellos… —Yashiro desvía la mirada, incómodo. No sabe cómo decirlo sin incurrir todavía más en las iras del LoveMon. Pero Lory es Lory, y cuando la única explicación lógica aparece en su mente, Yashiro puede ver la chispa de la sorpresa y el reconocimiento en sus ojos.

—¡Por los dioses! ¿Están saliendo? —Lory se lleva la mano a la boca, para esconder la sonrisa idiota que se le está poniendo en la cara—. ¿Ti-tienen citas? —pregunta incrédulo. Es que esto es increíble. Ni en el mejor de los casos habría podido preverlo. Dado el historial de estos dos, todas las horas pasadas en los simuladores se quedaban cortas…—. ¿Citas de verdad? —y con una mano temblorosa señala el espacio vacío por donde Ren y Kyoko se fueron—. ¿Ellos solos?

Entonces los ojos de Yashiro brillaron con el fanboy que hay en él asomando a plena vista. Se llevó las manos al pecho y asintió, lleno de emoción.

—¿Y no me habías dicho nada? —le dice cambiando a un tono serio y seco—. De verdad…, me has decepcionado, Yashiro-kun.

Pero Yashiro ya no se deja manipular. Ah, no… Aún le quedaba un poquito de dignidad. Su presidente no podía matarlo solo por ocultarle información, ¿verdad?

—Señor presidente… —le dijo. Serio su jefe, serio él también—. Yo no voy por ahí pregonando la vida privada de mi representado.

—Pero es que no se trata de su vida privada. Se trata del AMOR... —replica Lory, alzando las manos al cielo—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Presidente, yo… —Yashiro mira al suelo, con gesto compungido.

—¿Ren te amenazó, verdad? —pregunta Lory, suspirando—. ¿O fue un chantaje?

Yashiro solo pudo asentir avergonzado…

—¿Con qué? —Lory se acerca y le da una palmadita en la espalda, comprensivo de lo 'persuasivo' que puede ser Ren cuando quiere.

—Con no dejarme ser el padrino de su primer hijo —respondió Yashiro en voz bajita.

Pero Lory suelta una carcajada, ruidosa, alegre. "¿Así que pensando a largo plazo, muchacho? Luchando por tu felicidad… Quién te ha visto y quién te ve…", se dice Lory.

—Ah, cuánto han crecido estos niños míos… —y la sonrisa con que lo dice le llega de oreja a oreja.


	5. Tercera

_Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta aventura. Besotes._

* * *

 **TERCERA**

Takarada Lory había tirado la casa por la ventana. Sin reparar en gastos había reservado un salón en uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad. Ah, pero es que el hotel bien valía el dispendio… El Hilton Tokyo Odaiba estaba emplazado en plena bahía de Tokyo, en una de esas islas artificiales que los hombres le han ido robando al mar. La gala (con baile) se celebraría en la sala Pegasus, grandiosa y señorial, con revestimientos de madera y suelo de mosaicos dibujando figuras multicolores, con ese sabor de historia y cuento de hadas…

Se había preparado un estrado para los músicos y la cantante, y para que cierto presidente pudiera alabar públicamente las virtudes del amor y la felicidad. Se habían hecho apuestas para ver qué grado de excentricidad y/o sobriedad en el atuendo podría alcanzar en un evento tan público. Pero siempre desde el cariño, eso sí…

En una de las paredes se había preparado el bufet, con aperitivos y tentempiés para todos los gustos y paladares, y unas cuantas mesas, situadas estratégicamente, que eran la única concesión a los rigores de la edad o a los zapatos de tacón alto. Todo había sido dispuesto y pensado no para sentarse y comer, no. Conociendo a Takarada Lory, el objetivo era otro. Para que se mezclaran, para que bailaran, para que conversaran… En resumen, y esto es lo que quería Lory desde el principio, para que ninguno de los suyos se sintiera solo.

* * *

Uno de los eventos más esperados de la noche (después de confirmar la extrema discreción del sobrio atuendo de _gangster_ de los felices años 20 de su presidente) era ver cómo llegaba Tsuruga Ren. También hubo apuestas, claro, pero en su caso se redujeron a si llegaría solo, como siempre, o acompañado. Porque si venía acompañado, pocos eran los que dudaban que no fuera con su linda kohai.

Efectivamente.

Allí en el umbral, del brazo de Tsuruga Ren, Kyoko se sintió incómoda al sentir varias decenas de ojos sobre ellos, pero la mano firme de Ren sobre la suya, le infundió valor. Tomó aliento, miró a Ren, él asintió, de nuevo apretando ligeramente su mano, y dieron un paso al frente.

Ya es oficial. Tsuruga Ren ha asistido al baile con Mogami Kyoko.

Unos cuantos billetes cambiaron discretamente de manos.

Guapísimo el uno, hermosísima la otra. Más de uno suspiró al darse cuenta de las curvas que se escondían tras el horrendo mono rosa. Y algo debió notarse, porque los que estaban más cerca podrían jurar que Tsuruga Ren les gruñó. Sí, sí… Como el perro que te da un solo aviso. Lo siguiente será el mordisco. Así que cuidadito…

Ella llevaba un vestido que le había costado casi la mitad del sueldo y él estaba imponente, con traje de chaqueta oscuro, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, y unas cuantas hebras a un lado, como al descuido. A ella le había tocado soportar toda la tarde las burlas de Chiori y Kanae, porque toda la Sección Love Me había ido al Darumaya a peinarse, maquillarse y vestirse para el gran evento.

Aunque es cierto que la gente de LME está acostumbrada a verlos juntos a todas horas, saben que hoy hay algo distinto. Pero no sabrían decir el qué… Quizás es la forma en que se mueven, siempre cerca del otro. Charlan con los demás compañeros, saludan a los conocidos, pero no se separan del otro más de un paso de distancia. Como si no pudieran ser físicamente capaces de hacerlo, como si entre ellos existiera un hilo invisible que los atara…

Hasta que algún insensato tiene el atrevimiento de invitar a Kyoko a bailar.

* * *

A Ren le rodea una nube de mujeres. Pero él no ve a ninguna. Sonríe, responde a sus comentarios con algún automático 'gracias', '¿de veras?', 'ah, ¿sí?' sin saber muy bien de qué le están hablando. Sus ojos apenas se apartan de la pista de baile, observando cómo baila Kyoko con otro. Las chicas que están con él empiezan con las risitas y cuchicheos de lástima por el descerebrado del departamento de publicidad que se ha atrevido a levantarle la cita a ¡Tsuruga Ren!

El lunes se lo comerán vivo. Pero ahora solo disfrutarán del espectáculo…

A Kyoko no le engaña su deslumbrante sonrisa. Sabe bien que está molesto. Enojado, incluso. Cuantas más flores enmarcan su figura y más brilla su sonrisa, peor… Ella no puede evitar sonreírle desde lejos. Y los ánimos de Ren parecen apaciguarse un tanto, pero solo un poquito.

Ah, pero es que la primera vez que sabe que son celos. ¡Celos! Nunca antes se le pasó por la cabeza tal posibilidad. Ella siempre achacaba sus enfados a otras razones, pero ahora, sabiendo lo que se sabe, se pregunta cómo fue tan tonta en no advertirlo… Y mira que Moko-san se lo dijo…

Kyoko está nerviosa. No puede evitarlo. Se han visto en varias ocasiones desde aquella mañana en el parque Mizumoto, pero esta es su tercera cita formal. La Tercera Cita. Hasta ella sabe que la tercera cita marca una frontera invisible. La Aceptación. Si la Primera fue una prueba, y si en la Segunda confirmaste ese sentimiento que está creciendo dentro de ti (aunque en el caso de estos dos ya venía bien maduro…), ahora es el momento de aceptar al otro y de aceptarse a una misma. Sí, debes aceptar que te consideras digna de la otra persona, que eres su igual, y que mereces buscar y encontrar la felicidad a su lado. Es el momento también en que cambiará el nombre de lo que hay entre ustedes, porque si La Tercera Cita va bien, decididamente habrá más. Y ya no llevarás la cuenta. Ni querrás... Porque has descubierto (o quizás ya lo sabías) que no solo te gusta el otro, sino que tú también le gustas a él. Y es el momento en que aceptas el salto al vacío. Sí, pones tu corazón en sus manos y confías en que lo atesore. Confías. Tienes fe. Y tan preocupada estás de tu pobre corazón, que no te das cuenta de que el otro ha hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú. Abres el alma y el pecho y saltas. Y si todo va bien, y es de asumir que sí, porque a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo, vivirás la emoción de los toques robados, de las caricias disfrazadas de casualidades, de las miradas llenas de palabras. Vivirás la eternidad en el primer beso. Amarás y serás amada.

Lo sabrás.

* * *

Ren piensa que es tonto. Tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que para tenerla en sus brazos, solo tenía que bailar. Y piensa que igual las rarezas del presidente no están mal del todo… Porque sí… Kyoko y Ren bailan.

Es un baile de empresa, no nos confundamos, y suena una melodía suave de las que tanto gustan en esta clase de fiestas. Pero para Kyoko es el baile de una princesa con su príncipe. Porque Ren —Corn— es su príncipe. Siempre será su príncipe.

Y los ojos de Corn, enmascarados por las lentes de contacto, la miran, y hacen que se olvide del mundo, que se olvide de las decenas de compañeros que danzan junto a ellos. Hacen que se olvide de que está bailando en público con él. Porque Kyoko solo piensa en esos ojos que la miran, quizás como siempre la miraron y ella no supo verlo. Pero ahora sí. Y ve en ellos la ternura, ve el amor, sí, el amor…, y también esa chispa oscura, seductora y hambrienta del emperador de la noche. Un suspiro sale de su boca y aparta la mirada de los ojos de Ren. Las manos le tiemblan, la voz le falla, y teme que los pies se le enreden y haga el soberano ridículo delante de todos. Sus mejillas se encienden, pero la mano de Ren aún retiene la suya cuando la música termina y ella se separa.

—Yo… —dice ella con la voz vacilante—. Yo…, necesito respirar… —se lleva la mano al pecho, intentando calmar su acelerado latir.

Él frunce el ceño, preocupado por ella, y con suavidad, tomándola del codo, la dirige hacia la terraza.

Ella se apoya en la balaustrada e inspira con fuerza el aire fresco. El olor salobre de la bahía se mezcla con el de las flores de los jardines del hotel, y allá a lo lejos, el Puente Rainbow engalana la noche con los colores del arco iris. La música y las voces de la sala suenan algo distantes tras las puertas entornadas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta él, a su lado, un eco de preocupación en su voz.

Ella sigue apoyada en la baranda, con la vista perdida en las luces de la ciudad, pero asiente y se gira con los ojos y una sonrisa llenos de estrellas. Y antes de darse cuenta, Ren tiene que refrenar sus manos para no tocarla. Los acordes de un piano se cuelan por la estrecha abertura de las puertas y una voz de mujer comienza a cantar _Killing me softly_. Ren exhala un suspiro y se da la vuelta para apoyar los codos en la baranda. Más que nada, para tener los brazos en ocupaciones menos peligrosas...

Aunque poco le duró el propósito…

—¿Qué? —pregunta ahora Kyoko.

—¿Hmm? —murmura él, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Y en vez de responderle, su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa traviesa. Kyoko entrecierra los ojos, desconfiada, y con razón…, porque ha visto esa sonrisa antes, como cuando la engaña para que no pague las compras en el supermercado o cuando la ha enredado tanto que ya no sabe por qué razón estaba protestando ella.

Ah, pero esta vez es otra cosa…

Ren se separa de la balaustrada y alza con elegante gesto una mano frente a Kyoko.

—¿Bailas conmigo?

Aunque los rubores jamás abandonan a Kyoko, ella alza la mano a su encuentro.

Kyoko jamás ha bailado una canción lenta, pero como si lo hubiera hecho siempre, su cuerpo se acerca al de Ren. Los pasos son cortos, casi sin moverse del sitio, dejándose mecer por el arrullo de la música.

En algún momento sus manos se separan y los brazos buscan su camino. Los de Kyoko suben a sus hombros y los de él ciñen su cintura, rodeándola en un gesto íntimo que se siente natural. Tal como debería ser.

Ella apoya la mejilla en su pecho y se llena del olor a él. Pero ella ya no oye la música. Hay otra melodía, más perfecta, justo bajo su oído, que hace enmudecer a las demás.

Ella supo cuando cambió.

Sin salir de los brazos que la esconden del mundo, Kyoko se separa solo un poco para alzar el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.

Y las mariposas se cuentan por centenas, por millares, porque Kyoko sabe que Ren quiere besarla. Y por los dioses, que ella quiere ser besada.

Kuon lleva los dedos a su mejilla, en una caricia lenta. Kyoko suspira, y ladea suavemente el rostro, apoyándose en la mano que toca su piel. Ren inhala bruscamente, porque esta vez sí… Esta vez interpreta correctamente ese suspiro. Kyoko quiere más.

No hablan, no se dicen nada, porque realmente no necesitan las palabras. Kyoko apoya las manos en su pecho, y se pone de puntillas sobre sus zapatos de tacón. Ren la mira un momento más, perdido como siempre en el dorado de sus ojos, antes de ir a su encuentro.

Y se besan.

Por fin se besan.

A Ren le cuesta un mundo no dejarse perder en ella. El sabor de Kyoko le embriaga, le seduce y lo arrastra hacia ella. Quiere más. Quisiera devorarla entera, pero no. Es su primer beso. Su primer beso real. No uno robado ni violentado. Un beso real sin pretextos. Ah, cuánto anhelaba volver a probar su boca…

A Kyoko, los labios de Ren jamás le han parecido tan perfectos. ¿Cómo puede hacerla sentir así? ¿Cómo el simple roce y contacto de piel contra piel hace que mil mariposas alcen el vuelo dentro de su pecho? Y ese deseo de perder sus manos en su pelo, ¿de dónde viene?

El pulso le late en los oídos, la piel le arde bajo las manos y juraría que sus pies no tocan el suelo. Sus manos ceden a su deseo y se enredan en su pelo y en su nuca, mientras Ren se pierde en sus labios. Él la tiene alzada, abrazada contra su pecho, y cuando siente las manos de Kyoko sobre él, la razón se larga de paseo. Los corazones laten juntos, en una errática sincronía enamorada, y los alientos se mezclan y se intercambian. Las frases de amor se convierten en suspiros y en caricias sobre la piel.

En algún momento, sus pies vuelven al suelo firme, aunque da gracias por que Ren la sostenga, pues Kyoko está segura de que sus piernas no serían capaces de sostenerla. Él tiene los ojos aún cerrados y ella esconde el rostro. Poco a poco, las respiraciones se van sosegando y Kyoko hace un esfuerzo por sostenerse por sí sola, pero unos dedos amorosos le alzan la barbilla. Sus ojos hablan de nuevo sin palabras y dibujan promesas de amor con sus sonrisas.

Desgraciadamente, en ese preciso momento, una algarabía de risas alegres se cuela por las puertas abiertas ahora de par en par, y la terraza se llena de gente ruidosa y feliz. Sin disimulo ninguno, Ren suelta un resoplido de disgusto cuando se da cuenta de que entre sus brazos solo hay aire, porque Kyoko se halla a un respetuoso y muy decoroso metro y medio de distancia. Él entrecierra los ojos y con severidad fingida le ofrece su brazo para volver a la sala. Ella, roja aún como campo de amapolas, acepta, por supuesto.

—Llámame Kuon —le susurra él, inclinándose hacia ella mientras caminan.

—¿Kuon? —repite Kyoko, manteniendo el mismo tono reservado—. ¿Ese es tu nombre?

—Ajá.

—¿Como el Kuon de otou-san? —se aventura a preguntar.

—Ese mismo… —responde él, guiñándole el ojo.

—¡Ay, Kamisama bendito! —se le escucha exclamar en voz alta antes de perderse en la barahúnda de voces de la sala.

* * *

Mientras Kyoko está en el tocador de señoras y Ren la espera por fuera, flotando en su nube particular, Yashiro Yukihito, siendo el eficacísimo mánager que es, se acerca y se sitúa a su lado en silencio. Emite una discreta tosecilla, de esas falsas tipo 'cof-cof'. Cuando Ren gira la cabeza a punto de preguntarle qué ocurre, la mano de Yashiro le pone un pañuelo delante de la cara, agitándolo cual bandera blanca de rendición.

—Lápiz labial, Ren —le dice Yashiro—. Muy bonito color, por cierto…

* * *

Tercera cita, hecho.

* * *

Y habrá más, muchas más citas, hasta que llegue el día en que su cita sea en el templo, con Kyoko vestida con la seda del hermoso _uchikake_ que lucen las novias el día de su boda.

La más hermosa de las citas.

 **\- - FIN - -**


End file.
